


Dancing at Night

by imimmortalagain



Series: Enterprise Street [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Data and Geordi dance late at night.





	Dancing at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Sparks by Coldplay to accompany this :)

“Data have I ever told you I love you?” Geordi asked. They were in the kitchen of their house, the light were off save a small flashlight the had to give a small amount of light. Soft music from the classical band Coldplay was playing. The current song is Sparks. 

Data’s right hand rested on Geordi’s hip. His left held Geordi’s right hand. Geordi’s left arm wrapped around Data’s waist. They rocked slowly, with Geordi’s head nestled into Data’s neck. 

“Yes, Geordi. You have told me exactly 35-” 

“Shh- Data it was a rhetorical question,” Geordi murmurs into Data’s neck. 

They rocked back and forth. The silence was beautiful. No matter what happened, no matter who leaves, who stays, no matter the situation, they would always be together. They would always be there for each other. 

“Geordi, I love you too.” Data wasn’t saying this to be polite, he truly had these feelings, Data knew it wasn’t possible, but the strong feelings he held within him told him otherwise. He didn’t know how it was possible, but for once his human like curiosity didn’t care to look into it. All he wants is to stay here with Geordi forever, to never let go, to never leave. He would look out for him, always. However he knew that in a number of hours he would leave.  

Geordi smiled into Data’s neck. He knew Data meant it, and he loved him with every inch of himself. He never wanted this moment to end, he pulled Data closer, hugged him tighter. Data responded likewise, while calculating the amount of pressure he can apply; how romantic.

They rocked slowly, listening to the song. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Geordi told Data, looking up into Data’s eyes. Too Geordi, Data was beautiful; his almost blurriness because of the arua. However he could make out Data’s perfect hair, Data’s white skin, and with the visor on the right setting, Data’s facial features. To him, Data’s perfect, not because of his programing, he was just beautifully perfect. 

“As do I,” Data says, looking into Data’s visor. 

 

They slowly leaned into each other, tilting their heads, until their lips touched. It was slow and passionate. Their lips moved slowly on each others. 

Data’s skin was made out of Bioplast, it had an almost rubber taste, and Geordi didn’t mind, in fact he loved it.

The kiss was long, passionate and slow. They only stopped when Geordi needed to breathe.    

He breathed deeply, and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for what seemed like ages.

“I never want to leave your side,” Geordi told him, “I love you. And I’ll never be able to say it enough.” 

“I love you too,” Data replies. They pulled away from each other, and Geordi nestled his head into Data’s neck once more and the continued to rock for the rest of the night. 


End file.
